It is known that the class of high voltage, film wound-capacitors, used in today's electric vehicle invertors, require large packaging volumes. The primary feature driving the physical size of the film wound-capacitor is the thickness of the film upon which the capacitive elements are applied and subsequently wound. The film also performs the function of a substrate, or carrier-strip, during fabrication of the wound-capacitor. Typical carrier-strips are polymer materials that have thicknesses greater than 50 micrometers (50 μm), and are many times thicker than the layers that make up or form the capacitive elements. When wound, the thick carrier-strip becomes the largest contributor to the diameter of the finished capacitor. Disadvantageously, fabricating film wound-capacitors using thinner carrier-strips is more expensive, due to the increased cost of the thinner material, and due to the greater occurrence of film breakage during manufacturing, leading to increased equipment down-time. Another disadvantage of today's film capacitors, is that the service temperature is limited by the film material, which can be as low as 85 degrees Celsius (85° C.).